fatebybladesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hooded Figure
"Wanna kill me?" - ''The catchphrase of the figure “Does he know? Who I truly am, who I always have been? My form changes, yes, however I am but one man filled with sorrow and regret, a father who has lost his children, his home, his love. Do i stand before you and in the distance too? Think on that my child.” The Hooded Figure during Aelithias final moments ''"The figure wore a hooded robe which completely concealed their form" The Hooded Figure, or Mysterious Figure is a recurring character in Fate By Blades, appearing only when a character lacks the means to fulfill their schemes. They are described as a figure, clad in a hooded robe that completely conceals their from. The Figure's primary role is making deals with various characters which will aid them in accomplishing their goals, with the condition that someone involved in the deal marry one of his "Daughters". The Figure is occasionally depicted demonic in nature, and indeed is heavily implied to be some incarnation of the Devil, which in turn implies his "Daughters" are also demons. The latter is confirmed when the wife of Kona Higube admits to Kona that she is a Demoness. This is eventually revealed as being a fragmented piece of the true Hooded Figure, his power gone rampant when given form of its own It is known he does have respect for Kona Higube, and will allow one deal to be broken with him before taking action. Due to already being killed once, this figure holds no fear of death and does not even flinch when struck out upon. The Hooded Figure turns out to be manipulating all universes towards his own goal, control over the Nexus Sanctuary. The figure reappears in a suprise twist during Regret And Blades, and appears to be highly respectful toward Hanasia Higube in Aelithias last days, and his identity is later revealed Comparison to the stereotypical "Devil" The Hooded Figure offers various supernatural deals to many characters, much akin to the Devil in conventional Media. However, this Hooded Figure does not request the opposite parties soul, but rather that someone involved in the deal marry one of his "Daughters" and conceive children with them. Also, the Hooded Figure never tries to trick a character into a foolish deal and genuinely aids them, granting them what they wanted, very much unlike the common portrayal of the Devil. It is only when a character fails to uphold their end of the bargain that the Figure begins to become wrathful, as shown in the case of Gilliam Tigerblood who bedded a woman after swearing to bed only whomever the Figure specified, resulting in his rebellion failing and Gilliams death. However, in cases like the one with Kona Higube, the Figure is entirely benevolent and only interferes when Kirrin Higube wished to tempt Kona away from Lucas Septis. The Hooded Figure is also shown to possess other powers, such as teleportation, though they never once engage in active combat. Fate By Blades (Game) The Hooded Figure is a secret boss character who is unlocked via defeating him on the Secret stage "Gate to Nexus". He wields a wide variety of electricity based attacks during his combos and has the highest overall stats, along with the Figure in White. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:15 Keys Characters